Justin's Present
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: Justin helped out Juliet with her vampire problem, how will she reward him? MxFxF Jalex, Justinet, Hope you like it!


**Hey everybody, this is my first ever Wizards story, and is a request from rbk2009, Justin x Alex x Juliet**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Justin and Juliet had been dating for a while now, after he found a way to turn her young again. They had been going out for about four months after he turned her back, and she was beautiful as ever. After Justin turned her back, they began to go further in their relationship, as Juliet was grateful that he did such a thoughtful thing for her. Juliet thought she would never find a way to repay him for what he had done for her. One day though she had an idea that involved Justin's younger sister, Alex. Juliet talked with Alex, who had recently broke up with another boyfriend, and eventually talked her into the plan.

**About a week later...**

Justin was on the couch reading a wizard magazine, figuring out what to teach his students next. He continued reading until he heard a call from upstairs from Juliet, "Uh Justin, could you come up stairs for a moment?"

Justin, wanting to help her girlfriend in any way possible replied, "Yes, I'll be right up!" He climbed the stairs, walking to his room, with the door closed. He opened the door, and stopped with his mouth wide, shocked at the sight. He saw his pale vampire girlfriend Juliet with just a bra and panties on, cuddled up and kissing his younger sister, Alex, who also only had a bra and panties on.

"What are you doing!?" Justin screamed, trying to comprehend why his girlfriend and his sister we're sitting like this.

"Justin baby", Juliet started, "I know how you fantasize about your sister, how you want to fuck her, Alex read your mind with a spell the other day, and I, being a great girlfriend, want to pursue all your fantasies."

"Juliet, this is crazy" Justin said, "She's my sister, this is wrong on so many levels, why would you even think this is a good idea?"

"Well for one", Alex state, "That tent in your pants says you want this."

Justin looked down seeing the tent in his pants, this sight was definitely turning him on.

"Also, I kinda want this too" Alex continued, "We've both been through some tough times over the years, and you've always helped me out of them, so think of this as your repayment, for helping out all those times."

"I still don't think this is a good id-" Justin was cut off as his vampire girlfriend came over to him, and began to kiss him on the mouth silencing him for a moment. As he and Juliet continued kissing, Alex came over and helped out, taking off Justin's pants, and then lifted his shirt over his head. Justin was left in just his tented boxer shorts, kissing Juliet when he felt a tug at his boxers.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Justin asked "There's no going back if we do, and there could be major repercussions, and we could be stripped of our powers and-" Justin was cut off again as Juliet went back to kissing him, showing him that she was ready for this crazy ride. As the happy couple continued to kiss, Alex slowly pulled down Justin's boxers, which allowed Justin's 8 and 1/2 inch rod to pop out.

"Wow!" Was all Alex could say at the sight of the thick, long manhood in front of her face.

"I know right, he's so big, I was shocked when I first saw it to" Juliet said, "How about we give him a little reward for being ready so quickly. Alex, already on her knees, was joined by Juliet, as they both got down in front of Justin's hard rod. As if they had practiced it before, they went to work immediately, Juliet tending to his balls, while Alex began to lick all around his huge rod.

Juliet took her time with his sac, knowing how sensitive he is down there, first she tickled each testicles with her hand, allowing a quick moan out of his mouth. After a few minutes of this, she began to lick all around his sac, paying extra attention to his testicles. While this was going on, Alex was happily blowing her brother, enjoyed the taboo-ness of this encounter. First she started at the tip, licking around the head, making it nice and wet. Then she slowly began to lick all over his manhood, making the entire shaft wet. She then made her way back up, sucking on the head. After sucking the head for a few minutes, she began going further down his cock, first taking in 4 inches, then 6 then she took in his whole 8 and a half inches. Juliet was shocked, as she could only get 5 inches in her mouth. Justin, on the other hand, was in heaven, as he felt her throat muscles on his dick, he wasn't going to last long, and he let Alex know. "I'm cumming!" He urgently said, surprisingly, Alex kept sucking, wanting to taste her brother's sperm. Justin started to pump into Alex's mouth, holding her head down, and began to cum in his sister's mouth.

Alex took all the cum in her mouth, and opened it, showing all of it to she went over to Juliet and began to make out with her, sharing the cum between the two of them, mixing it with their saliva. They then both opened their mouths and showed Justin his cum. Then, simultaneously, they swallowed his cum, and then showed him their empty mouths. Justin was hard again, after this sexy act by the two of them. Juliet and Alex walked over to the bed, Juliet laid face up, and Alex face down on top of her, squishing their breasts together, and told Justin to come over and pick a pussy. "Oh I've got a better idea" he said."I learned a new spell the other day that will be useful for this. Erectus Fallus Doublous!" He shouted. The girls watched in awe as right from where his pubic hair was, a second penis popped out! "Holy shit!" Alex exclaimed, shocked that her brother just grew another dick right in front of her face.

Justin, seeing that they were even wetter than before came over, and lined up both his dicks with each girl's pussy. Slowly he pushed himself into both hot, wet canals. Alex and Juliet both moaned at the feeling of his 8 1/2 inches entering them, and they immediately began to get wetter. Justin started slowly with the two, but eventually began to speed up, and began to thrust into both his girlfriend and his sister. The two sex girls under him were sweating and moaning together, writhing under Justin's huge dicks. He continued to thrust into his girlfriend and his sister, each of them coming closer to release. As Alex was getting close to her orgasm, she bent down to Juliet and began to kiss her friends mouth, forcing her tongue into her mouth, tasting Juliet's saliva. Juliet wasn't expecting this, and almost immediately began to cum, squeezing hard onto Justin's original lower dick. Juliet's moans forced Alex into her own orgasm, making her scream out Justin's name, cumming on his dick.

Justin pulled out of both his girls, shocked that he hadn't come yet. Seeing that neither of them had felt him shoot off, Juliet and Alex walked over to Justin, and sat him in a chair near the bed. Then the two girls got on their knees, and wrapped their breasts around both of his hard rods. Justin was in euphoria, feeling his sister and his girlfriend's soft perky breasts on his two hot rods. Meanwhile, both girls felt great, as Juliet and Alex were rubbing their nipples against each other each time they went up and down on his hard shaft. Justin felt he was close, as did the girls, when all of a sudden, Juliet reached down and pinched down on Alex's clit. This pushed her to orgasm, as she came for the second time that night. Alex, being a good sister/girlfriend, decided to return the favor, and reached down and pinched Juliet clit, causing her to cum again. Both these girls moaning caused Justin to tell both girls that he was close. Hearing this, each girl took one dick in their mouth, and began sucking hard on his dick. Simultaneously, both dicks shot off into each girl's mouth, sending spurt after spurt of semen into their mouths. Again both showed the cum in their mouths and swallowed his cum, savoring his great taste.

Slowly Justin's dicks began to come down, his new one falling back into his body, disappearing. The girls both collapsed, hugging each other naked on the floor, asleep. Justin quietly got dressed thinking about what he did, and smiling to himself that he keeps a camera taping his room all day.

* * *

**Wow, sorry that was so late, couple more updates coming this week, in my ToD stories**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
